An adventure of a lifetime
by snow universe
Summary: It all started because they couldn't fall asleep. Call it chance, fate as you want, but their life will change forever. Maybe it sounded a bit dramatic, but I assure you it is on the contrary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction. This takes place after Frozen and before Rise of the guardians. I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these movies.**

Chapter 1

In Arendelle, inside one of the biggest and coldest rooms, a particular person can't fall asleep. She is trying very hard, but for some reason she didn't know, she just can't. Her eyes are wide open only to meet a bunch of tiny snowflakes sparkling by the moonlight, that in her imagination, are dancing with each other in a funny way all across the ceiling. She softly turned her head in the direction of the clock which marked exactly midnight.

"Well, time to get up! I can't stay here one minute longer. I wonder if Anna is sleeping." she whispered to herself.

On her night dress, she was looking for her sister's bedroom without making any noise. Unfortunately Anna's snore proved that she wasn't awake as Elsa was hoping.

"And what now? I can't wake her up. She looks so adorable like a little baby." a sad expression reflected at her face.

Quietly she closed the door, heading in the room of someone else. He was now her best friend (despite Anna of course) whom she could talk fearless because she couldn't hurt him with her powers. Yes now she was able to control them, but the concern was never gone away. It was a bad habit, she knew.

When Elsa entered his room, she noticed him lying on the other side with his back turned. She assumed he was in dreamy land too, but as she was about to leave, her ears became a pray of a childish voice.

"385, 386, 387"

"Olaf, are you awake?" Elsa asked with a low voice in order to trust her ears.

"390, 391, Elsa" Olaf enthusiastically responded.

"Yes, the sky is awake and I am awake. Counting sheep isn't helping me. Why?" the last word formed a giggle in Elsa's face.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I have a feeling I won't sleep tonight. Do you want to come with me to play in the forest?" she said with one breath. She really is the queen and has responsibilities, but she loves to have fun too.

"Is that a question?" the big dark chocolate eyes of Olaf were filled with excitement.

"Come on, don't waste more time speaking. Let's go." he grabbed Elsa's hand and ran towards the garden that leads through the forest. Elsa didn't hesitate, she followed him after every step he made.

It's been almost five months since Elsa revealed her powers. Now it's winter again (naturally), her favorite season so Olaf didn't need his personal cloud. Well it's chilly enough for him to stay solid. The sky is full of incredible, charming lights arranged in a perfect way by their leader, the moon.

They've been running for some minutes till they reached nearby a lake. Elsa was breathing very fast holding her hand on her chest. She definitely wasn't expecting to be hit straight at her face by the thing she loved the most, snow.

"Snowball fight!" Olaf shouted as loud as he could.

"No magic allowed."he shouted once more.

"So you wanna mess with the Snow Queen, eh?" she replied hiding after a tree while making (without magic) a dozen of snowballs at the level of her feet.

"I don't need my powers to defeat you." Elsa was telling the truth.

"Don't underestimate me. I still can win." Olaf said while focusing on creating as much snowballs as he could.

"We'll see about that!" Elsa's confident voice announced.

Olaf was hiding behind a rock with his snowballs army ready for battle. Tension could be felt in the air.

"Attack"-he screamed when he saw Elsa's face out or her safe territory.

Snowballs now are flying everywhere. Elsa and Olaf couldn't stop laughing every time they hit each other.

…

Jack was flying over the forest (the same where Elsa and Olaf were) a bit annoyed and pretty lonely. It has been some years that no one could see him. He was starting to lose hope that someone was able to see him.

"Wind, put me down" he requested to the wind.

This night he didn't feel sleepy so he decided to play the game he usually did to fall asleep. He started walking inside the forest saying the names of everything his eyes captured.

"Tree, stone, snow, moon…"

"AAA, hello, AAA" Olaf was running to escape from Elsa's snowballs when he passed near Jack.

"Rock, talking snowman, stars, wait what?! Talking snowman?! And he can see me?!" Jack raised his eyebrows and opened his blue eyes in a size of an apple.

End of first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I would like to thank all who read my first chapter. You really cannot imagine how happy made me. Also your opinions about this story are welcome. Just let me know.**

 **Now let's begin with the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these movies.**

Chapter 2

Olaf disappeared as quickly as he came leaving Jack's wide eyes staring at the direction where he went.

For the first time in forever someone saw him. His heart was now pounding so strong, it might even explode with this rhythm. In contrast, his body was entirely frozen, not capable of making a single movement until the sound of some footsteps from the opposite way, proved that someone else was getting closer him.

As he turned his head, still recovering from the shock he has been through for less than ten seconds, a platinum blonde hair girl has just shown. Her night dress had the color of fresh-fallen snow decorated at its end with symmetric blue circles.

Elsa's braid was messed up from her duel with the air during her running. Chasing Olaf definitely isn't a piece of cake, indeed she was tired. That is why she has difficulty in breathing which is reflected in her voice.

"Hey, are you OK?" Elsa questioned. That was the only thing which crossed her mind when she saw him pale and with pure shock written on his face.

Jack's mouth dropped open. It was too much for him to handle. In front of him was the second person (if a talking snowman can be called a person) who could see him over night.

"Is this reality or a really bad joke of my mind?!" Jack thought to himself.

Unconvinced, he slowly approached at her to find out if this situation is real or fake. He stopped when he was only a few inches apart from her.

"You can see me?!" he said looking straight at her eyes giving her a suspicious look.

This wasn't the answer Elsa was expecting from him. He was a strange boy considering that he had white hair in a young age with an ordinary outfit: brown tight pants, a white v-neck shirt and a brown poncho. Now that he was closer and her body was more relaxed, she could tell how similar his white hair and blue orbs were with hers.

"Of course I see you! Why do you ask such a thing?! Have you hit your head somewhere because you don't seem fine to me?!" she asks worried about his mental health. His judgment was not regular, maybe he needed to check up by a doctor.

During Elsa's response, a giant rush of joy was expanding in every cell of Jack's body. She could SEE him and even SPOKE to him. Overwhelmed of delight, at the moment she finished, he couldn't conceal his satisfaction, so he jumped with all his strength more than seven meters up in the sky. He needed in one way or another to let go all the amusement he was holding inside and flying seemed like the best option.

"FINALLY!" Jack notified happy to the whole world loudly. Finally he was seen.

Elsa seized by her instinct, rose her head astonished of what she was seeing. She could not believe her eyes. This guy was getting weirder and weirder.

"How is this possible? Last time I checked humans cannot fly." she thought doubting if she was right.

All of a sudden the temperature decreased drastically in an instant and Elsa isn't the one to blame for. You might be surprised reading that she could feel the cold so here is the explanation: the cold never _bothered_ her anyway- bothered does not mean she could not perceive it. She was pleased every time she felt the cold, even the slightest differences of temperature. In fact she was more sensitive than most of people.

A cold breeze surrounded the whole atmosphere, making some of the leaves abandon their home and fly far away. From the sky in a deep shade of black blue were falling not normal snowflakes, but magical ones. They were bright, glowing between the darkness of the night.

"Elsaa, why did you stop? We haven't finished our game yet." Olaf had arrived upset about his cut-in-half snowball fight. He hadn't still seen Jack above him.

Actually he didn't get a response because Elsa was too busy gazing at the snowflakes. She didn't even hear what Olaf said. She was enchanted by their beauty and light.

"Hey, these aren't the snowflakes you do!" he turned his head towards the sky to solve this mystery.

"Wow this flying guy is making them! Looks like you are not the only one around here with special abilities and what's more with special WINTER abilities!" Olaf cheered up like a child thinking that another person had powers like Elsa and could even FLY.

End of chapter 2

 **Reviews, pretty please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third chapter. Thank you so much for reading my story. You are all great. And I'm not kidding.**

 **So here we continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these movies.**

Chapter 3

"Hey, you there!" Olaf shouted intentionally to get the attention of the foreign boy floating in the air above him.

His scream achieved its purpose making Jack turn his head beneath him. He had dived cap-a-pie into his own happiness, so he forgot to even look at the reason which made him feel that way. Thanks to the call of the most lovely snowman in the entire world, his focus was now on them.

"Wow, they can see me. THEY CAN SEE ME!" those words possessed his mind repeating themselves over and over again. He sure needed some time to adjust to the idea of being seen. This didn't happen every day to him, in matter of fact it was much more like _never ever_ till this moment.

"Are you coming down now?" it was Elsa's turn to speak. She was getting frustrated and annoyed by this long waiting. Millions of questions were about to strike him from her mouth at the time he would get down.

"Of course, what am I still doing here in the first place?!" he spoke without knowing what would occur next.

After a short absence of his logical brain, Jack finally came back to reality and boom there went gravity.

Surprise! I bet you didn't see that coming, did you? What is more, it rhymes. Seriously, I didn't do it consciously. Anyway, let me enlighten you.

The problem consisted that he was in his first steps of learning how to fly through the wind and he hadn't figured out how to do it without the help of his staff yet. He had left his staff behind a rock (that's why it missed in the description Elsa made him last time).

All the powers inside him were on the edge. A short summary about why: he had flown more than 5 meters, floating in the air for a period of time and changed all the climate of the surrounded zone making it even colder than before. You can easily say that except his powers even his adrenaline was coming to an end and when it did, believe me, it hurt.

The way back for Jack on the ground was not as he would wish instead he crashed hard with the fresh-made snow, a devastated impact that left him paralyzed. He couldn't move, couldn't speak and his eyes were faded. With his damaged hearing, a "NO" managed to enter inside his ears. That was the last thing he remembered before eventually losing his consciousness.

 _Darkness_

 _Nothing but black_

 _Then a voice emerged from nowhere_

"Elsa, is he dead?!" Olaf asked worriedly, still catching his breath from the scream he unleashed. He really didn't want the person in front of him out of this world. He seemed like a very special boy.

"Emm, no Olaf, don't worry. Look his chest is moving up and down. That means he's breathing equals to he's ALIVE!" Elsa was left speechless seeing him falling. Now she tried to speak in order to calm down Olaf, but sincerely she was scared too.

Being the future queen, all her life she had learned from different books how to act in every kind of situation, but it's easier said than done. To make things worse, the flashback when her sister froze came back to her mind to concern her a lot more than she already was.

Those voices disturbed Jack and made him slowly open his eyes harder than usually. His vision was dizzy, with hundred of fireflies quickly disappearing leaving room for something in a color of orange.

"A carrot, no it is the nose of that talking snowman, that's what that orange thing is. And he is called Olaf. Wait a moment, o laugh. Is that what his name expresses because he seems pretty funny?!" Jack talked to himself after all the fireflies vanished. He took into consideration his thought.

"Hey, are you all right?" Elsa was the first to notice him opening his eyes. She was very relieved that he had at last awoken.

"She must be Elsa. Her eyes are pretty, but worried. I know just what to do to wipe that concern away." He organised a plan.

"Come closer!" Jack's voice was feeble. It was barely audible, but still it broke the silence of the night. Strangely nothing else could be heard.

The snow that was falling before stopped as soon as Jack collapsed. The temperature came back to its normal rate, like nothing had happened.

Elsa and Olaf tried to fulfill his wish by approaching carefully. They were only a few centimeters apart from his face when he decided to speak.

"Do you wanna go skating?" Jack was a spirit, so he recovered fast. All he needed was a good rest and then he would be able to do what he wanted again.

Returning to the same position she was, with her eyes widen, Elsa couldn't believe what he said.

"Yes, sure!" of course Olaf couldn't say no to that irresistible invitation, he was just a little kid. His eyes were sparkling from that offer.

"You just fell and lost your feelings. How can skating be the first thing you say when you wake up?!" Elsa could not hide the fact that playing was not what she expected from him to say.

"Uhh, because it's nothing wrong with having some fun! Besides, I'm not injured. I'm perfectly fine _Elsa_!" Jack rose in his feet, lifting all the snow in his hair and clothes.

"Hey, how do you know my name? I've never seen you before." Elsa forgot in that moment that she was the queen. She quickly realized her mistake and thought he should have seen her in the palace.

"And what about me?! Do you know my name too?!" Olaf raised his hand like an impatient pupil waiting for a response to return from his teacher immediately. He didn't think that everyone in Arendelle knew him. He was an alive, cute snowman that everyone who has a heart adored.

The only reason Jack knew their names was because he heard them speaking with each other during his _sleep_ if we can call so. The truth was that he didn't know them. He came here as always to spread winter all over the place, but he actually wasn't interested to know more.

"Yes, Olaf! I know your name and the names of people all around the world." He meant it seriously to make a joke with them. In fact, he didn't.

"So Mr. I-know-every-name-in-the-world, how about a challenge about your knowledge?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. She understood his joke, so decided to play with him in order to prove he was wrong.

"Things are getting really interesting. Bring it on." Jack sat on the rock where he had left his staff which by the way he took in his hands.

Olaf just stared at two of them waiting what would Elsa say next.

"All right, since you like games I'm setting some conditions. If I win, you'll answer all my questions and if you win, you can ask me anything." Elsa had no doubt she would win.

"It seems fair to me." Jack replied fearless.

"What's the name of Kristoff's reindeer?" she was certain that no way he would know that.

A leaf passed near Jack and then entered inside the forest.

Olaf blinked for the first time after staring at Jack.

Silence dominated through all the area.

Elsa crossed her arms confidently.

The moon was shining.

Jack smirked.

"It's Sven." he answered unconcerned.

End of chapter 3

 **This was all for now. A review, follow or favorite would shine my day. And I was about to forget, I have a question for you. Yes, I'm talking for YOU. How did Jack know the right answer? Was it a very lucky guess or something or someone else? What do you say? Can you find it? Who will solve our mystery?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for all those who expected a winner, including me, for the question of the last chapter. There isn't a winner.**

 **But I'm giving special thanks to Shteven27 and takamiya yukio for telling me their guesses. Interesting ones by the way!**

 **The mystery will be revealed this chapter. I hope you like it and tell me what do you think about it.**

 **And thank you for reading! Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of these movies.**

Chapter 4

"Haha, you answered wro…right?!" Elsa was caught off guard. Awe shock was dancing all across her face making her amusement ran off in a matter of seconds.

"You found it! You were telling the truth! The names of everyone rest peacefully in your mind!" Olaf congratulated Jack for his victory by jumping excitedly and creating two shallow holes on the snow he was standing. His only white tooth participated in his smile which soon transformed in an opening mouth. Now sleep was showing his first signs on him.

"No way he was telling the truth, he is just a good prankster!" that was Elsa's excuse in her mind for the unexpected lost.

"How did you know his name?!" she squinted at Jack quizzically, making a few steps closer, and jabbing a finger at him.

"I thought I had the right to ask, not you! Remember our deal?!" Jack put on his fake offended mask while speaking with a tone of irony. "Your conditions, not mine!" his eyebrows were high in his forehead when he shut down his eyes temporarily. Then he opened them for Elsa's reaction which was exactly what he had imagined.

Elsa rolled her eyes from his words. The acceptance of being wrong and someone else right, was one of the things she hated the most. Mad, because she didn't like the taste of losing, she swallowed her pride and pronounced the inevitable phrase "Go on!"

Jack cleared his throat and said while pointing at Olaf, "How can he be ALIVE?! I've never seen someone like him before!"

Then he addressed to Elsa, "And what are you doing here in the middle of an icy winter night wearing only a nightdress?! You should be freezing right now, but you look perfectly fine!" this all content was said in one single breath.

The sound of a smash was heard which made Elsa and Jack gave up from their conversation and turned their heads.

The noise came from the crash Olaf had when he hit the snow. He had fallen asleep. Elsa's anger melted from that view.

"To answer your questions, Olaf was created by me," she finally understood Jack didn't know who she is, so she decided to tell him, meanwhile she was forming some fluffy clouds as a comfortable bed for Olaf to lie down, "I have magical winter powers as well as the ability to create living snow beings. I've been born with these powers, so the cold never bothered me anyway!"

"Wow, you can control the element of ice just like me! I didn't think that someone could be so similar to me, to not even mention doing things I couldn't!" Jack left the rock from he was sitting leg-crossed, to watch more closely Elsa doing her magic. He couldn't believe that the actual person who saw him wasn't very different from what he could be.

She put Olaf in his dreamboat and then gave Jack a quick glance before saying, "We better go and take him at his real bed. Follow me." she wouldn't let him get away her questions so easily, but first she needed to expand her answer. They started moving and the clouds with their passenger just chased them.

"As Olaf suspected you can master snow too! You know, I always wanted to befriend with someone who could understand me. Since I was a little kid, I wondered if outside my window, somewhere in the world could exist a person with snow powers. This wonder through the years turned in a strong belief. Most of people give up when time passes with no signs along the way, but for a lonely child with no friends and hiding her true self from almost everyone, even from my sister, hope was the last thing that had left and I couldn't throw it away easily. I believed and still believe!" she couldn't prohibit herself to knit beautiful dreams of a other reality where she was building snowmen with Anna, and why not with someone else who was like her.

"That's why you can see me! You believe in me!" this puzzle was finally solved in Jack's mind only to leave room for another one which held a bigger importance, Elsa's life. "But why were you hiding your powers from your sister?"

Elsa's memory brought back her childhood, her hard times when she only wished to play with Anna and to have friends like all kids of her age, not being locked inside her room.

"To cut a story short, in that time I didn't know how to control them, so accidentally hurt my sister. The best way to prevent that from happening again was to be isolated. Approximately five months before I found out that it wasn't the best way. I shouldn't let fear control me, but open my heart to love."

The half part of her dream had come true, but how could she know that the possibilities for the other half to realize still consisted?! Even why bringing back her past made Elsa down-hearted, her slowly heartbeat celebrated her last part of her dream which came true with a smile. Her belief paid back. That's when it struck her.

"Why do you keep saying _you can see me_?! Isn't that what my eyes are scheduled to do, _to see people_?!" she didn't hesitate to ask eagerly. This question was planned for him since the moment he uttered those words.

Jack, still touched from what he heard from her life, thought a while about the proper way to speak about himself, meantime they were getting closer the walls of a castle.

"I'm not just a guy who creates snow. I am the one who brings it all over the world. Technically, I'm reborn in this life as a spirit that cannot be seen by anyone who doesn't believe in me. You and Olaf are the first ones who do in a very long time or better say, as far as I can remember!" last words struggled with an invisible opponent to come out in a melancholic mode, which made Jack place his eyes in the ground and stop. Sorrow was used to find its way to Jack's soul, this time causing a warm tear drop from the edges of his left eye.

Elsa stopped as well, recognizing the pain. "Looks like solitude for a long time is an aspect we have in common!" she forced a smile and rested her hand on his upper arm to make him feel better.

Jack rose his head after the slight touch of her hand which strangely made him feel warm despite her fingers being ice cold, to lose in the gaze of her eyes. Suddenly he felt heat under his cheeks, a sentiment never experienced before and he had no idea why it was happening right now.

"Enough with the drama tonight! We must move on!" Elsa snapped him out of his thoughts and they started walking again.

After just a few more steps their road was intersected by a wall. A magnificent castle could be seen from outside.

"You live in a castle?!" Jack was surprised. He was sure she didn't point out this part while telling about herself.

"You reminded me we haven't officially introduced. Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" she bowed in respect.

"Jackson Overland Frost, but you can just call me Jack! Can we skip the formalities? What about a shake of hands?!" he proposed while raising his hand.

"Well then, as you want! But you should know that no one has ever requested me a shake of hands!" she playfully said.

"I'm glad I'm the first!" a smile on Jack's face could not miss in this agreement.

His smile attracted Elsa's attention. It was one of the brightest that she had seen. She felt like a blizzard was messing up with her heart which was pounding rapidly inside her chest. She didn't understand the motive of this change, but she managed to calm down and then remembered what she wanted to say.

"I'm inviting you as my guest to come at my castle, but we can't use the front door because no one knows Olaf and I are outside the gates. You better follow me and don't make a sound." she threatened him in the last part.

"Ye…" Elsa's narrow eyes ready for a duel didn't let him to finish his approval so he just nodded.

Elsa didn't waste more time and started crystallizing an icy bridge that led in the other side of the wall without making noise. She had learned how to make her magic mute. Jack flew next to Olaf and Elsa. After passing the bridge, they entered the garden.

There were no guards at this part of the castle for the moment, so they took their opportunity and move quickly. They arrived at the corridor where Olaf's dorm was, when some voices were coming from its end.

"They must be the guards!" Elsa thought, running with Jack as fast as she could and sending Olaf's cloud in front of the door.

She opened it and they all entered before the guards could notice. Still one of the guards heard the crack the door made.

"Did you hear that?" the dark-haired guard asked his companion, staring at the place where the noise came.

"Probably just the door closed by the wind." the redhead guard responded with a monotonous voice.

They crossed the corridor without any further discussion.

"They're gone at last!" Elsa let out a sign of relief after she eavesdropped on them.

Olaf was now on his real bed. His room had enormous windows with green silk curtains, a spare bed in the rare case if Kristoff wanted to sleep over (rare because he wasn't use to leave his nest yet), a handmade wooden closet (this one served mainly to Kristoff , Olaf didn't need clothes except in special occasions) and a striped brown carpet on the floor.

"You will sleep here." she was exhausted while saying that. She couldn't wait to go at her bed.

"Nice room!" Jack said after giving the room his critical eye. He left his staff on the ground and crawled into his new bed.

"And the last thing before I go to sleep. Tell me how did you know Sven's name?!" Elsa said with her eyes half open.

"Yeah, about that! I may say I used some help to get that information. I can speak leaves language and the leaf that passed near me told me. So, good night!" he turned on the other side to not face Elsa.

"You little cheater!" her mouth opened and she had no more strength to carry on with her accusations. "I'll proceed tomorrow!"

"You mean today!" he corrected her with a giggle.

The door closed coldly.

* * *

After dawn, in a secret enchanted place, hidden inside the forest, a mother was speaking with her daughter.

"Listen careful my little fairy! You must find Grand Pabbie! His wisdom will serve you to find a solution. You're our only hope!"

End of chapter 4

 **Reviews, pretty please!**


End file.
